Rescuing the Princess
(The carriage drives) Mickey: AH, ISN'T THIS MUSKETEERING STUFF GREAT?   Donald: YOU BET!   Minnie: ISN'T IT ROMANTIC, DAISY--  BEING PROTECTED BY EIGHT DASHING MUSKETEERS?  AND THE LITTLE ONE IS SO HANDSOME. Daisy: YEAH...HE'S KIND OF CUTE AND ALL,  BUT YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING. THEY'RE MUSKETEERS, COMMONERS, NON-COLLEGE-BOUND. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. Minnie: OUR LOVE IS...FORBIDDEN? Daisy:  SLURP  BINGO. Minnie: A FORBIDDEN LOVE. HOW ROMANTIC. Doraemon: WE'RE JUST HAPPY TO MEET, PHINEAS. Phineas: GLAD TO HEAR IT. Doraemon: WE ARE GLAD THOSE THREE ARE THE MUSKETEERS, RIGHT, NOBY? Noby: YEAH, DORAEMON. (The carriage still drives) (The Beagle Boys jump out of the tree) Mickey: OH! BAD GUYS!   Donald: BAD GUYS! Phineas: BAD GUYS! Doraemon: BAD GUYS! Noby: BAD GUYS! Goofy: BAD GUYS?   (The horse neighs and the carriage drives fast) Mickey: YIKES!   Donald: CLUCKING  WAH!   Mickey: OK, YOU. EN GARDE. Beagle Boy #1: EN GARDE?  FRENCH WORDS MAKE ME MAD!   Mickey: HA HA!   Daisy: GET OUT THERE AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!   (The two Beagle Boys sit with Goofy) Goofy: YOU FELLAS SEEN ANY BAD GUYS AROUND HERE?   Beagle Boy #2: OOH. HOW ABOUT THIS BAD GUY?   (Jack-in-the-box music plays) GOES THE WEASEL PLAYING   Doraemon: GOOFY! Beagle Boy #2: TIME FOR YOU TO SAY GOOD-BYE, CAT. (Beagle Boy #2 throws Doraemon) Mickey: DORAEMON! Beagle Boy #2: (putting Mickey in the bag) HIT THE ROAD, TINY. (He throws him) Donald: MICKEY!   (He draws his sword) Beagle Boy #2: BOO!   Donald: AAH!   (He gets inside the bag and jumps out of the carriage) (The heroes fall into the mud) Mickey: PRINCESS!   BOY LAUGHING (Mickey runs and climbs to rescue her) (Mickey knows it is too late and slides down, almost despairing) Mickey: SIGHS  NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS?   Donald: PROTECT THE PRINCESS? ARE YOU KIDDING?  IT'S HOPELESS. WE FAILED. Goofy: HOPELESS?  FAILED?  SOBBING Donald: AW... THERE, THERE, PAL. HERE. BLOW. HONK   Doraemon: WELL, I DON'T THINK WE'RE HOPELESS. Mickey: DORAEMON HAS A POINT. LISTEN, CAPTAIN PETE HAS FAITH IN US. Goofy: HE DOES? OOH...I MEAN, HE DOES!   Mickey: PETE MADE US MUSKETEERS, REMEMBER?   Donald: YEAH! WE'RE MUSKETEERS!   Mickey: THAT'S RIGHT, JUST LIKE WE DREAMED  WHEN WE WERE KIDS. SO, WHAT DO YOU SAY? ARE WE A TEAM?   Goofy: COUNT ME IN, MICKEY!   Donald: ME, TOO! ME, TOO!   Phineas: COUNT ME AND FERB IN!   Doraemon: US TOO!   Mickey: WE'RE OFF TO SAVE THE PRINCESS! NO OBSTACLE TOO BIG!   Goofy: YEAH!   Mickey: NO DANGER TOO GREAT! Donald: YOU SAID IT!   Mickey: TOGETHER, WE'LL SAVE THE PRINCESS OR DIE TRYING! (The heroes run p, except Donald, for he wonders) Donald: DIE? (Doraemon: COME ON, DONALD.)  DIE? (Doraemon: Mickey only used his figure speech. Now come. We have to rescue the princess.)   (At the tower)   Mickey: HEY, GOOF, THIS DOOR WON'T BUDGE!   Goofy: LET ME GIVE IT A GO! (Runs to open the door)   (Mickey looks at the sign and pushes the door with his finger)   Mickey: HEY, GOOF, WAIT. I GOT IT--OH!   (Goofy runs upstairs quickly)   Beagle Boy #3: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?   (Goofy runs through the window and falls on the branch and it throws him)   Goofy: YA-HOO-HOO-HOO! MOOS   (Goofy flies to windmill and it whirls around until he flies to the window where he got through and falls downstairs)   Goofy: OOH! EEE! OOH! IYE!  OW! OOH! IYE! OW! OOH! EEE!  OOH! OW!  OH...AW...THE DOOR'S OPEN. Dorarmon: That was quick. Phineas: No time to waste. We must run after the bad guys. Beagle Boy #1: OY, WHAT WE DO ABOUT THEM MUSKETEERS?   Beagle Boy #2: WE'S 87 FLOORS UP. IT'LL BE HOURS BEFORE THEY'S ON US. APPROACHING PANTING   Mickey: HOLD IT RIGHT... THERE. PANTING  YOU...FIENDS! Beagle Boy #2: SLING THEM BIRDS IN THEIR CAGE. Minnie: OH!     AND MINNIE SCREAMING   Mickey: YOUR HIGHNESS!   Beagle Boy #2: LET'S HAVE A BIT OF FUN  WITH THESE BLIGHTERS, EH?   Mickey: LET'S GET 'EM!   Beagle Boy #2: OY!   (Mickey, Doraemon, Noby and Phineas fight the Beagle Boy #2)   (Goofy, Sneech, Big G. and Ferb fight the Beagle Boy #1)   Donald: STOP.  LET THE GIRLS GO. Beagle Boy #3: AHA!   Donald: UH!   Beagle Boy #3: HA HA HA!  YOU FEEL LUCKY, DUCKY? HA HA HA. CLUCKING CLANGING   Beagle Boy #1: HANG ABOUT. IS THAT HALLEY'S COMET?   Goofy: HALLEY'S COMET! WHERE?   Big G.: Don't listen to him! It's a trick! (Beagle Boy #1 puts his hat on his head tied) Goofy: UH!  WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!  WHOA! Mickey: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!  I'LL SLICE YOU TO RIBBONS!  WHAT THE--  (Goofy bumps at Mickey) WHOA!  MY SWORD!   BOY #1 LAUGHING   Mickey: GOOFY, WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING QUICK,  OR THE PRINCESS IS DONE FOR. Beagle Boy #1: IT'S ALL OVER. HA HA HA. LOOKS LIKE YOU BLOKES GOT IN OVER YOUR HEADS... ECHOING (Goofy begins to remember how he fell and flew back and gets an idea) DING   Mickey: WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, GOOF?   Goofy: I GOT AN IDEA. YOU WITH ME?   Mickey: YOU BET. Goofy: HOT SOUP, COMING THROUGH! (Mickey and Goofy run together) SCREAMING   Beagle Boy #1: THAT WAS A BIT OF A BARNEY, WASN'T IT?   MOOS   Doraemon: Look out.   THUD   SCREAMING OOH! OW! OOH! OW!  OH!  AAH! SHOUTING RATTLES   Goofy: DID WE DO IT?   Mickey: YEAH! WE DID IT!  THE EIGHT OF US DID IT!   Together: ALL FOR ONE AND--   Mickey: WAIT. WHERE'S DONALD?   Donald: WE DID IT? WELL, ALL RIGHT!  AH! OOH! AH! AH! OOH!  HURRAY! WE DID IT!   All: YIPPEE!  YAHOO! CLEARS THROAT Mickey:  NERVOUSLY  LET ME JUST, UH...KIND OF TIGHT. WHOA! (The ropes untied)  OOPS. LAUGHING Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts